Express the decimal as a percent. $0.907$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.907 = \dfrac{90.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.907} = 90.7\%$ $90.7$ per hundred = $90.7$ per cent = $90.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.